Let's Get This Done
Orders are, well... orders Looking on a piece of paper, a man of suspicious appearance sighed. He crumpled it and threw it away as he walked slowly towards east. "Kill 2...Capture 1... What a drag this is.. And there all too near... Can't avoid simply fighting one-by-one.." ''To draw attention, he releases a certain amount of his reiatsu. ''"and three....two.." '' "One?" Ekatarina Satonaka appeared as she felt the strange surge of energy. Stopping her shunpo, midstep she looked at the strang being in front of her. "..." Hotaru glared at the woman and sighed once more. "Ok..I think we both know what's what...let's just get started.." '''Whooshh...' In a blink, Hotaru appeared behind Ekatarina while looking the other way with a blade made of energy closing in towards Ekatarina's spine. The blade was intercepted by a slime katana baring a golden guard shaped like a circle, with brown hilt wrapping held by an armor-clad figure with flowing blond-colored hair. "That's not very nice," He said, his features almost lifeless in how they appeared. "Hmmm!?" He leapt back and looked at the woman and sighed instead. Seeing the features behind the blond hair of the woman he had helped, Kazuma stepped back. "I thought you were someone else..." Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, a red-haired shinigami entered the fray. "Well, it's a whole bunch of new faces, eh?" he said with a snicker. "Right at place.." ''Jumping up a few meters, Hotaru simultanously casted 3 '''Kurohitsugi' (棺, Black Coffin) spells for each person at the area. While the black boxes engulfed each, a screeching loud sound was heard. Darkness enclosing around him so suddenly made Kazuma react on reflex, releasing his zanpakutō's decaying properties to decay the powerful Kidō spell enough so that when the spears of energy formed, they failed to pierce Kazuma's body in time. With the box being weakened due to the decay he forced upon it, Kazuma cut his way free and sighed with relieve, lamenting how much energy that simple action had cost him. "Whose there!?" Slightly startled by the powerful hadō spell, the red-haired man appeared behind behind the man, his blade at the small of his opponent's back. "Don't move, or you'll severely regret it." he said, his tone quite serious. Bending the reishi around her in a door-like fashion, Ekatarina lift a small hole in the kido spell, allowing her to escape with only a few burns. "Whoa! Come on now boys, don't fight. We can all work something out now can't we?" "I agree with the girl... " Allowing the blade to pierce through his back, Hotaru moved backwards until he got a grasp of Naisho's blade after it emerged through his chest, holding both the wielder and the blade itself at place. Nothing of the expected, no blood dripped but a flash of light illuminated from the flesh of Hotaru. On the the red-haired man's arm, another Hotaru had laid his right foot with his other one charging in for a kick on the Kawahiru's face. But, much like Hotaru, Naishō had merely been an afterimage. "Heh, great minds think alike, I guess." he remarked a few meters away from each person. "No, great minds must think like moi" Ekatarina smiled as she was already above Naisho forming a large axe made out of reishi particles in the air. "Would be easier than I thought..." ''As both of his targets at the same place, Hotaru threw a black sphere of energy -'''Soudai no Rakka Boshi' (壮大な落下星,Grand Falling Star)- towards Ekatarina and Naisho while he continued with an unnamed barrier around them to prevent escape. Noticing Kazuma was at bay, Hotaru swung his other arm which caused thousands of energy blades to fall down on to the man. The styles of the Yuengiri sung, and Kazuma spun in place as he made the necessary steps for Gyoukou. The wind blades conjured served not only as an attack, but as a defense all around. As he spun and slashed, the blond-haired youth was chanting aloud an incantation. "Shūhen Shīrudo" he said quietly, somewhat lifelessly, as he raised his free hand. The blades descending broke against the crystal-like shield like water on rock, each impact knocking young Kazuma further back; which strangely served his ends for it knocked him clear of the torrent of blades. Breathing heavily from his rapid exertions, Kazuma spun his zanpakutō and directed his aura outward; seeking to hit this Hotaru with a wave of decaying energy. Having a glimpse on the of energy, it wasn't the sort that would be used to knock someone like him off. He took a jump backwards as soon as the energy got closer and then disappear the moment it was about to make contact. Reappearing next to Kazuma, his left palm rested at Kazuma's waist and with an unclear chant, a gigantic blast of electricy was fired namedly the Hiryugekizokushintenraiho (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon. It caused an enormous explosion that left Kazuma's survival unclear. Truly, Hotaru was being hasty and wanted to end this as quickly as he could... A dark and foul aura filled the air then, with the energy gathering around Kazuma's seemingly lifeless body. His body began to move, slowly at first and then more quickly until the young blond-haired youth was back on his feet; hair slowly darkening to a more grey-coloration. Palm-shaped wings sprouted from his back, his skin tone darkened and a star-like tattoo formed on his forehead just above his eyebrows. When Kazuma next rose, a beam sword of blue energy shot forth from his hand, energy signature completely unrelated to any form of reiryoku. It was obvious the blast had wounded him, yet the transformation had removed the injuries, though the fatigue was left behind. With deft and precise movements, Kazuma swung that energy blade towards his opponent, still not knowing who in blazes he was. Out of pure reflexes, Hotaru summoned an energy blade himself and had seemingly block the Kazuma's blade. Though this may be the case, Hotaru had underestimated Kazuma's new form and his own blade shattered which had let the edge of Kazuma's sword cut through his chest diagonally but it was nothing too deep. His eyes then turned towards the other 2 combatants while he jumped backwards once more to regain composture. Equipping herself with a pair of daggers, Ekatarina ran toward Hotaru before causing the two blades to ignite into a large flame, making a slicing motion she caused two wide crescent made of fire to shoot forth at tremendous speeds. "Aww. I hope none of you die. It would be such a shame to see a handsome person lose their life today." ''"One had escaped.... But I can't sense the other..." ''The crescent-shaped flame attack was then about to reach Hotaru and it did but it caused no harm. It seemed that it had simply phased through him then he started walking slowly towards Ekatarina, turning his back to Kazuma....A fatal mistake or so it seems.